familia
by miscullensanchez
Summary: hay decisiones que nos alejan o nos unen pero siempre seremos familia
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a a la sra meyer yo solo intento divertirme

PROLOGO

PLANES

SIHOBAN CULLEN

DE LA CASA SIHOBAN CULLEN OBSERVABA LA CANTIDAD DE PERSONAS IR VENIR PONIENDO A PUNTO EL PATIO PARA EL CUMPLE AÑOS DE SU NIETA CLARRISE HIJA DE ALICE AUNQUE REALMENTE LA CHICA NO LLEVABA SANGRE CULLEN EN ELLA PUES ERA LA HIJA DE LA ESPOSA DE CAYO SU HIJO MENOR LA MUCHACHA TENIA ESTAMPA Y ERA TENAZ LAS COSAS O SE HACIAN COMO ELLA DECIA O SIMPLEMNETE NO SE HACIAN PENSO CON GRAN ADMIRACION QUE ERA UNA CUALIDAD DE ELLA MISMA ASI QUE SE CONSOLABA PENSANDO QUE AL MENOS SU CARÁCTER NO SE PERDERIA CUANDO ESTA MALDITA ENFERMEDAD QUE AQUEJABA SE LA LLEVARA .

SE SENTO DE NUEVO Y SU MENTE VIAJO HASTA SU OTRO NIETO EDWARD CON PESAR RECONOCIO QUE LO EXTRAÑABA CUQANDO NIÑO SIEMPRE ESTABA MOSTRANDOLE SUS LOGROS BUSCANDO SU ATENCION PREOCUPADO DE PORTARSE COMO A ELLA LE GUSTABA ELIZABETH SU MADRE AUNQU UNA MUJER BIEN PORTADA Y DE BUENA FAMILIA ERA TAN O MAS FRIA QUE ELLA Y QUE SU HIJO CARLISLE LA ABANDONARA POR IRSE CON SU AMANTE EMBARAZADA SOLO LA HABIA VUELTO MAS HOSCA Y DURA ASI QUE ELLA SE ENCARGO DE CONSENTIR A SU NIETO PERO HAY COSAS COMO LOS COMPORTAMIENTOS REPETITIVOS QUE SE CUMPLEN EN LOS HIJOS Y ESO PRECISAMENTE PASO CON SU ADORADO EDWARD,

JOVEN E IMPRESIONABLE SUPONE ELLA O MAS BIEN SE JUSTIFICA YA QUE EDWARD SIEMPRE MOSTRO EL TEMPLE DE SER UN CULLEN DE DESICIONES FUERTES Y NO SALIRSE DE ELLAS UNA VEZ TOMADAS PERO LA AYUDAMA MAS CON SU CONCIENCIA PENSAR QUE SU NIETO SOLO HABIA SIDO MALDECIDO CON LOS GUSTOS DETERIDADOS POR MUJERES INAPROPIADAS SE DEJO LLEVAR POR ESA JOVEN QUE NO ERA OTRA QUE LA SOBRINA DE LA MUJER QUE LO DEJO SIN PADRE

ASIQUE ELLA SOLO PUDO HACER KLO SENSATO NO PERDERIA AL LIDER DE SU FAMILIA OTRA VEZ PERO HOY EN DIA VIENDO SUS DIAS DE SOLEDAD DONDE EL MOTIVO DE ADULACION YA NO LA TOMABA EN CUENTA Y VEIA LA FRIALDAD Y SOLEDAD EN LOS OJOS VERDES DE SU NIETO LA CONCIENCIA UNA PERRA QUE NUNCA LA HABIA FASTIDIADO LE DECIA EN SUSURROS MORTIFEROS QUE MORIA SOLA , Y QUE ERA SU CULPA QUE EDWARD YA NO LA BUSCARA AL FIN Y AL CABO EL CHICO LE CONFESO CON LAGRIMAS EL DIA QUE LO OBLIGO A DEJAR IR A SU MUJER COMO EL MISMO HABIA AFIRMADO QUE SE QUEDARIA QUE HARIA TODO CUANTO ESTUVIERA EN EL PARA QUE EL IMPERIO CULLEN NO SE DESMORONARA PERO QUE NO ESOPERARA AMOR DE EL YA QUE SU MOR ESTABA SIENDO ARRANCADO DE EL…

SUSPIRO Y SERVIO UN POCO DE AGUA SOSTENIENDO LA JARRA CON LAS DOS MANOS YA NO LE QUEDABAN FUERZAS NI PARA ESO PERO AUN NO IBA A MORIR ACABABA DE TENER UNA CONVERZACION CON SU HOMBRE DE CONFIANZA ELLA ESTABA BIEN ISABELLA ESTABA BIEN NO DONDE ORIGINALMENTE DEBIA ESTAR EN JULLIARD ESTUDIANDO ARTE SINO EN UNA PASTELERIA EN FLORIDA, COMO HABIA LLEGADO ALLA NO LO SABIA PERO LO IMPORTANTE NO ERA ELLA SINO LA CREATURA DE 4 AÑOS DE EDAD QUE ELLA TENIA, PUEDE QUE LE CUESTE PERO TODAS ESAS MADRES SON IGUALES AL FIN UN POCO DE DINEROY ELLA LE DARIA SU HIJO A EDWARD Y ELLA TENDRIA OTRA VEZ PAZ, ¿PAZ?, NO TENDRAS PAZ DEJA QUE EL CHICO SEA FELIZ GRITO SU CONCIENCOIA YA LO SABIA ERA UNA PERRA ENTREPITA QUE VENIA CON LA VEJEZ

PERO NI LA CONCIENCIA NI LA ENFERMEDAD LE IMPEDIRIAN HACERSE CON SU NIETO UN VARON Y EDUCARLO JUNTO CON EDWARD YA QUE ANGELA NO LOGRABA QUE EDWARD SE CASARA CON ELLA NI QUE SE LA LLEVARA A LA CAMA TAMPOCO ELLA OFRECERIA SU AYUDA MIENTRAS ESTE VIVA NINGUN CULLEN VA PASAR DESVENTURAS SU MADRE EL CHICO LA OLVIDARA ¿OLVIDARLA ACASO TU NIETO LA HA OLVIDADO? SACUDIO SU CABEZA BUENOS REGALOS DESPUES DE VIVIR CON LO JUSTO COMO LA CHICA LO HACIA DESLUMBRARIA AL NIÑO JUGUETES ATENCIONES Y COLEGIOS ACEPATDOS LO HARIAN MENOS HUMILDE QUE SU PADRE Y SUS GUSTOS TENDRIAN QUE SER MEJOR Y ASI ESAS SWANS DESAPARECERAN DE SU FAMILIAYA |BASTAN|TE| |MAL HAN CAUSADO. PERO NO SEÑOR AFIRMO CON VEHEMENCIA ELLA LE ENTREGARIA EL NIÑO A EDARD Y LE ACONSEJARIA UNA UNION PRONTA CON ANGELA SI LE GUSTABAN ARTISTAS PUES LA CHICA TENIA TALENTO PARA EÑ ARTE GRADUADA EN HISTORIA DUEÑA DE UNA DE LAS GALERIAS MAS GRANDE DE NY. Y TODO ENTRARIA EN ÁZ ASI CUANDO MUERA SABRA QUE TODO SE HIZO COMO ELLA MAS ANHELABA. SABIA SIN EMBARGO QUE SU PLAN TENIA FALLAS LO UNICO QUE TENIA A SU FAVOR ERA QUE ISABELLA NO HABIA CONTACTADO A EDWARD PARA HACERLE SABER DE SU HIJO CONOCIENDO EL ORGULLO DE SU NIETO ESO BASTARIA PARA QUIE EL QUIERA PEKLEAR POR SU HIJO CLARO QUE ISABELLA NO SE DEJARIA QUITAR TAN FACILMENTE AL BEBE LO BUEBNO DE SER ELLA ES QUE TENIA UN BUFETE DE ABOGADOS DISPUESTOS Y UN SINFÍN DE DINERO COSA QUE ESTABA SEGURA ISABELLA NO TENDRIA Y ANTE LOS OJOS DE UNA CIUDAD COMO NY UN CULLEN ES EJEMPLO DE BUENOS CIUDADANOS POR EL CONTRARIO ISABELLA VENIA DE UNA FAMILIA POBRE CON UN PASADO DE AMAS DE CASA (TRABAJADORAS DEL HOGAR) SOLTERAS CON HIJOS DONDE LOS PADRES SE VEIAN ESCASAS VECES ELLA MISMA FUE CRIADA POR ESME SU TIA YA QUE SU MAMA MURIO DE SIFILIS AL SER UNA OPUTA BAILARINA EN UN BAR. ESO TENDRIA QUE BASTAR PRIMERO LO PRIMERO

SE ACERCO AL INTERCOMUNICADOR QUE CONCETABA CON LA COCINA Y LE PIDIO A LEAH QUE POR FAVOR LE AVISARA A EDWARD QUE ELLA DEBIA HABLAR CON EL UNA VEZ DADO SU ORDEN BUSCO LA FOTO DEL NIÑO QUE LE HABIAN TRAIDO Y LA PUSO SOBRE LA MESA JUNTO CON EL SOBRE Y LA FOTO DE ISABELLA CN EL HOMBRE ROBUSTO ABRAZADOS MIENTRAS EL NIÑO JUGABA CON UNA NIÑA RUBIA PREPARATE ISABELLA PORQUE NO SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA…


	2. Chapter 2

Familia capítulo 2 sin betar

Revelaciones

EDWARD CULLEN

Esto ya rayaba en lo ridículo, pensaba mientras se acercaba hasta clarise. Estaba sentada cerca del mirador del patio, en un claro disgusto por todo el movimiento que había en la casa, gracias a su cumpleaños; al ver el mohín de su sobrina Edward quiso zarandear a Alice y preguntarle ¿qué coño piensa ella? por Dios bendito pero si su hija ha dejado claro que no quiere una fiesta enorme solo quería una pijamada co niñas y ¿que recibe? Una fiesta para casi 200 personas y las niñas invitadas a la pijama, ya no entran en esas 200 personas.

Asqueado del esnobismo de su familia Edward comprendía a su sobrina, todo el empeño de una gran fiesta solo por su ego y el qué dirán quiere mucho a su prima pero sus tendencias acosadoras y perfeccionistas (tan Sihoban Cullen) le repelen. Se sentó al lado de Clarise y le tendió una barra de chocolate, la niña es por lo demás adicta a ese dulce lo tomo de sus manos sin decir nada y una imagen de ojos chocolate recibiendo con entusiasmo un dulce pugno por salir de mente, retrajo esa imagen y el dolor que le causaba, se repitió lo mismo que se repetía cada que ella llenará de luz sus recuerdos y alumbrará la oscuridad que el mismo decidió vivir. Isabella solo su nombre causaba parálisis a su mente "está mejor sin todo el apellido Cullen, cerrando sus puertas; esta mejor sin mi" eso no era suficiente pero al menos le consolaba saber que ella podrá ir libre sin que los tentáculos de su abuela y el drama familiar de mi papá y su tía ensucien su futuro y cierren sus puertas.

Salió de su cerebro y le prestó atención a su sobrina.

¿Crees que mamá algún día me escuchara?- no le dolió tanto la pregunta, sino el tono abatido de la niña, no era posible que una niña de 9 años, este tan familiarizada con la derrota ante el ser escuchada.

Supongo que cuando – se detuvo no debía decirle nada – solo intenta disfrutar Nena, Alice solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

lo mejor sería una pijamada tío Ed. Pero ella se empeña en esta fiesta, no conozco a nadie.

Bueno entonces siempre podemos fugarnos con la Nana Sue y tener esa pijamada en la casa de ella-… pensó lo que dijo después de abrir su boca, pero haría esto por su sobrina, ella solo quería un rato normal el sabia y conocía esa sensación de pertenecer, y ser feliz rodeado de personas realmente agradables.- hagamos esto, disfruta la fiesta de Mamá y yo me encargare de la pijamada ¿vale? – el abrazo de oso llego con el grito de eres el mejor Tío del mundo.

¡Señor Edward ¡.- la voz de Leah los interrumpió sin soltar la niña se voltio y con la cabeza le indico que tenía su atención- la Sra. Sihoban quiere hablarle.

Gracias Leah - soltó a Clarise y se puso de pie – pórtate bien preciosa y no digas nada ¿si? Es nuestro secreto.

La niña solo sonrió y con sus dedos índice y pulgar hizo el mundialmente famoso gesto de cerrar su labio con llave. La dejo allí y se dirigió con paso lento donde su Abuela no tenía prisas por llegar seguro querría hablar de la compañía o seguirlo importunando por no aceptar Ángela, rodo sus ojos Ángela no despertaba en el nada, ni cariño, ni odio solo nada, era la mujer más gris y poco llamativa que había visto no tenía chispa por vivir, ni por nada en realidad ahora que él lo pensaba, mejor suspiro y entro a la casa, en la sala se escuchaba a su prima discutir con Jasper, quien trataba de frenar la fiesta tratando de hacer feliz a su hija, paso de largo, ya se lo había dicho a Alice hace tiempo, Jasper no siempre será tan magnánimo a estas alturas, aun no entiende porque siguen casados, ya no ve en ellos lo que fueron pero como todo lo demás Edward solo se dedicaba a sus cosas, él era como el sol de la familia Cullen giraba alrededor de su familia y se encarga que la empresa de sus frutos el ciertamente no tenía ganas de meterse en el matrimonio de Alice y Jasper por mucho que adore a Clarise.

Dejo todos sus pensamientos fuera y adopto la máscara de frialdad que usaba para con su abuela no porque ya no le importe la mujer sino porque aun sus heridas no sanaban y al paso que vivía su vida no cree que él logre superarlo.

No toco solo entro y allí estaba lo que muchos llaman el baluarte de la familia Cullen ciertamente orgullo de la familia, mas no dé el quien conocía sus retorcidas intenciones Siohoban Cullen, intentando ser imponente aun cuando la enfermedad se la está consumiendo ella lo observo y sonrío, él solo soltó el aire de golpe y se sentó frente a ella.

¡ Edward querido !- tenía la certeza sabía que a ella le dolía su distanciamiento, pero ya que no tiene lo que más quiere, a la abuela no le hará daño saber lo que se siente.

¿Es importante lo que quieres hablar?- directo mientras más directo más rápido saldría de esta oficina.

No seas así Edward Cullen –

Si me llamaste para la charla semanal acerca del tenerte olvidada abuela lo siento, no tengo tiempo para nada, estoy ocupado siendo la cabeza de un imperio.- se puso de pie estaba harto de que al menos 2 veces a la semana ella le hablara de lo mismo, parecía creer que se merecía su misericordia, aun cuando él no la obtuvo de ella.

Ok. Si quieres irte vete cuando ese niño tenga 18 años y te reclame, no me eches la culpa recordaras que un día te llame y no quisiste oír.- su mano se paralizo en la manija de la puerta ¿niño? Se preguntó poco a poco se giró y encontró a su abuela tendiéndole un papel –acercate Edward,

Como en un trance se acercó así como las polillas a una luz el papel era una fotografía de un niño pequeño sonriendo libre en un parque su sangre comenzó a correr más de prisa sintió una presión en el pecho, no sabía porque pero sus ojos estaban picando y entonces su mente le comenzó a mostrar realmente lo que debía ver ojos verdes (sus ojos), cabello bronce despeinado, piel marfil ese niño se parecía a él, levanto la vista a los estantes de fotos que Sihoban tenía y allí una foto muy parecida de el mismo, lo que quería decir que este niño de la foto sin duda era familiar del *un hijo mío tal vez?* susurro su subconsciente pero negó la idea ella no tendría un hijo sin decirle ¿verdad? Porque si había una posibilidad de que fuera su hijo tenía que ser de Isabella, dolor traspaso su corazón, no porque él fuera célibe sino porque era a ella a quien el imaginaba como madre de su hijos negó con la cabeza y observo a su abuela

¿Quien? – trago saliva y respiro profundo - ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Por qué piensas que me buscara?

Ese niño es el hijo de Isabella- maldición no ella no tiene un hijo quiso gritarle- la cosa es ¿es tu hijo?

Estoy seguro que si fuera mi hijo yo sabría Abuela, deja tus intrigas y ve al grano- aunque sus palabras querían enfatizar, algo le decía que ya él lo sabía y esperaba estar equivocado ella siguió con su vida tal vez se casó y ahora tiene ¿un hijo? DIOS esperaba que no, esa era la hipótesis que estaba pensando pero lo que soltó su abuela lo dejo mudo.

Es tu hijo Edward Cullen y de esa, - al ver que él no reaccionaba pues su mente estaba dividida en varias fracciones 1 es su hijo, 2 ella no está casada 3 ella no le conto sobre su hijo ¿porque? ¿acaso lo tenía que pensar? Rompí su fe en mi recordó con pesar – ves como yo siempre tengo razón Edward ¿ese es el amor que te tenia? ¿tiene un hijo y no te lo cuenta? Querido aquí vemos que ese era su plan tiene al niño para sacarte dinero en el futuro haciendo escándalos así trabajan esas Swans¡- el odio teñía la voz de su abuela

¡ CALLATE !- la mujer quedo con la boca abierta él jamás, jamás levanta la voz – cállate – repitió más despacio – no sé si es mi hijo y no quiero saber porque demonios tu si sabes abuela, me dijiste que la dejarías en paz, pero si lo es – bajo la vista hasta la foto y su corazón se lo dijo es su hijo- yo veré que hacer yo hablare con Isabella, yo voy hacerme cargo no tú, ¿ok? Te quiero lejos de esto lejos de ellos. Ya bastante has intervenido.

¿Te has vuelto loco? Edward hay que ir por ese niño y traerlo a donde pertenece – al fin decía algo coherente

Lo hare Abuela solo que esto- mostro la foto –cambia muchas cosas sino es que lo cambia todo, iré por ambos no solo por el niño- la esperanza se iba abriendo paso en su corazón como un dique roto aunque trato de refrenarlo que tuviera a su hijo no significa que ella le perdone pero lo intentara.

¿Qué estás diciendo''? – el hielo era caliente en comparación al tono de la mujer que tenía al frente- espero haber escuchado mal Edward

Entonces revisa tu aparato abuela y escucha de nuevo iré por mi hijo y por su madre – se puso de pie para irse, pero él tenía que recordar quien era su abuela

Oh Edward deja el romanticismo – le tendió otras fotos y allí su peor pesadilla Isabella estaba abrazada con un hombre y reían felices así como ella le sonreía a él, cuándo estaban juntos su corazón dolió y la rabia quiso arrasar con todo, pero tenía que ser objetivo debía darle a Bella la oportunidad de explicar todo- ella hizo su vida. Ahora mi querido nieto ¿vas a dejar que otro crie a tu sangre'?

No quiso, ni iba permitir que su Abuela dijera algo más salió de allí dejando todo, atrás se montó en su carro y condujo tenía que encontrar la verdad ,esto parecía un mal libro

¿Joder algún día tendré otra vez una maldita vida monótona?

¿Vas a dejar que otro crie tu sangre? La pregunta se quedó, mas sin embargo se negó al que el veneno que las teñía cubriera sus ideas y pensamiento él debía pensar en frio aunque le doliera como un puñal la imagen de ella sonriendo a otro, sabía que había una explicación más que lógica.

Lo primero era, que ella era una mujer libre dejada en libertad por el mismo, no tenía derecho a molestarse porque ella continuara con su vida el mismo la dejo ir *obligado* pero al fin y al cabo el la dejo ir y lo del niño no creía ni por un minuto que ella quisiera a su hijo para hacerse rica en el futuro, la conocía mejor para pensar eso de ella nunca en 30 años se había enfrentado a una situación así, estaba dividido feliz de saber que tenía un hijo con la única mujer que ha amado, y una tristeza de saber que se ha perdido tanto, 4 años de esa vida y en el fondo aunque intentando contenerla estaba la rabia del porque ella, no se había dicho, tenia cierto sentido él la saco de su vida, pero los hijos no son culpables de los errores de sus padres observo su alrededor y vio que estaba estacionado aun frente a la casa de su papa aún no había decido si entrar o seguir pensando en el auto o tomar el primer puto vuelo a Florida e ir por Isabella y su hijo, tenía que pensar bien que hacer, no podía actuar impulsivamente

¿Qué hacer? Lo primero era lo primero le preguntaría a Esme estaba seguro que ella sabía, total ella crio a Isabella observo la casa de una planta blanca donde viva su padre, jamás había entrado él siempre se encontraba con su papa en parques o en su oficina sabía que Esme no era mala, pero su mama Elizabeth se merecía algo de lealtad total Esme fue la amante, no la odiaba pero habían allí sentimientos que no eran del todo claros con resolución decido que una vez Esme confirmara o negara la historia de su abuela odiaba dudar de su abuela, pero conocía las patrañas de la anciana para manipularlo, pero una vez confirmada la historia el sabría como proceder total no cree que la abuela haya cerrado el caso de Isabella allí escondida, aún debe estar la amenaza que lo separo de ella.

Se bajó del auto con la foto aun en su mano hizo el camino de grava y flores que desprendían un sutil aroma con el corazón el boca no sabía si rezar para que fuera verdad o fuera mentira así de loco estaba a punto de volverse, toco, el timbre y no pasó nada para que abrieran la puerta.

Pensé que nunca te animarías- Esme con su cabello caramelo y ojos avellana en un rostro de corazón le sonreía con amabilidad y había allí una calidad y confort que él no había experimentado desde Isabella – pasa, tu papa aun no llega.

Yo... Esme.- solo le entrego la foto cansado de pensar – es mi hijo? – no hizo falta que verbalizara su respuesta era visible en su cara

De donde sacaste esta foto?- ella se hizo a un lado y lo invito a pasar a la estancia era pequeña, solo un juego de muebles en ratán en un recibidor blanco con cojines color tierra y amarillos, acogedor vino a su mente – Isabella no te la dio.

Gracias, por no mentirme – la miro y vio la pena allí – como se llama?-pregunto en susurro y con la garganta cerrada

Mathias, ella le puso Mathias¡

El silencio pareció llenar los minutos y el solo observaba la foto de su hijo Mathias una sonrisa fue la antesala al llanto, y Edward lloro de dolor por no estar con ellos, lloro por ser cobarde y haberla dejado ir, lloro de amor por Isabella, y lloro porque sabía que lo más sensato era dejarla en paz, pero no podía, no podía continuar como si nada y lloro aún más cuando Esme lo abrazo, porque hace años que no recibía consuelo, se sintió traicionar a su mama pero Esme, estaba dándole un consuelo que ella no le daría. 30 años y Edward comenzó a comprender que su papá amaba la calidez de Esme y los perdono, porque él mismo había echo su vida un rollo tremendo pero al menos su papá, tuvo la valentía de luchar junto a Esme.

Ahora mientras lloraba abrazo a la mujer que en su niñez le enseñaron odiar, él sabía que no importaba que hiciera, el no volvería estar completo hasta que su brazos estuvieran llenos de isabella y Mathias.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella Swan

Capitulo 3

Yo ¿Qué hago?

Mientras terminaba de decorar los 100 cupcake con su manga, Isabella no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que su vida había cambiado en los últimos 5 años desde el ser madre hasta tener que dejar su carrera como artista plástica en Julliard y mudarse de NY a Florida, negó con la cabeza suponía que es la fecha lo que la tenía melancólica, hace 6 años en esta fecha ella era otra mujer una mujer feliz viviendo el sueño de sus libros románticos enamorada hasta los tuétanos de su supuesto príncipe, observo su mano izquierda donde hace seis años en un estúpido arranque se tatuó un aro de compromiso solo porque no quiso aceptar la enorme roca que él había tratado de ponerle en el dedo y gracias a Dios no lo acepto, para como terminaron las cosas ese anillo hubiera sido solo una muestra más de lo inadecuada que termino siendo para él, ahora el tatoo en su dedo le recordaba no ser tan confiada y no querer aspirar más de lo que le tocaba en la vida; aunque su corazón aun llore amargamente por Edward el hizo su decisión, una donde ella no cabía, una que lo llevo a ser el hombre que todos deseaban que fuera, mas no lo que ella presumía él quería ser.

Edward Cullen solo su nombre la hacía encogerse en sí misma.

Salió de sus recuerdos nada agradables, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente-

\- Mami tengo mucho hambre- Mathias con su cabello tan igual a su padre y su rostro cubierto de lo que parecía ser césped entro corriendo.

\- Se dice mucha hambre, cielo- lo corrigió antes de tomarlo en brazos –

\- Ahora que te parece ¿primero un baño? –

\- ¿Otra vez?- su rostro se contrajo era una batalla lograr que entrara a la bañera, pero después era una guerra sacarlo, suspiro y no le contesto, sino que camino con él hacia el baño.

– ¿El tío Em va traer a Tay hoy?-

\- No, cielo el tío Em tenía que trabajar y Tay estará con su mama hoy.- se rio al ver que su hijo arrugaba la cara igual que lo hizo ella, cuando supo que hoy no tendrían a Tay revoloteando en casa, esperaba que Chelsea no abrumara a la niña o a Emmet .

\- No me gusta esa señoda Mami- en vez de contestarle Isabella beso la frente de su hijo, mientras le quitaba la ropa ella compartía el sentimiento de su hijo, no soportaba a el ex de Emmet, pero su amigo necesitaba que Tanya o Tay como cariñosamente le decían a la niña de 4 años, estuviera en contacto con su mamá por el bien emocional de la niña y por no perder la custodia a manos de Chelsea.

– y a Tay tampoco. ¿No puedes ser la mama de Tay?

No era la primera vez que Mathias le preguntaba eso

-¿te gustaría que otra mujer fuera tu mama?-

El niño comenzó negar con su cabeza mientras ella le dejaba caer agua con la regadera plegable.

\- Nooooooooooooooooo. Tú eres mía Mami. –

\- Exacto bebe yo soy tu Mami y Chelsea es la Mamá de Tay las mamás no se prestan, amor, yo quiero muchísimo a Tay pero ella tiene a su mami.

\- La Srta. Rosalie quiere ser la mamá de Tay, mami, no pudo contener su risa y la dejo ir antes de responderle a su hijo, era cierto Rosalie, la maestra de los chicos, está loca por Emmet y no es un secreto para nadie.

\- A ver bebe, te voy a decir algo no debes repetir esas cosas a nadie cielo, la Srta. Rosalie y el tío Em son amigos, y Rosalie no quiere ser la mama de Tay, es solo que la quiere mucho, porque ella no tiene hijos.

\- ¿Entiendes'?- el asintió arrugando su frente en una mueca que lo hacía tan parecido a Edward, que Isabella solo suspiro y termino de bañarlo, mientras le contaba lo maravilloso que sería tener una hermana o hermano, ya que estaba cansado de jugar en el patio solo, pero que tal vez no quería un hermano, porque entonces ella lo dejaría de querer, él no aceptaba que su mami lo dejara de querer, esas platicas que el tenia consigo mismo ayudaban a Isabella a entender a su hijo, ciertamente no habría hermanitos pronto ya que aunque ha tenido citas, no hay un hombre en su vida a parte de su hijo y Emmet claro y la siempre presencia de Edward en su vida.

Dos horas después de tener los cupcake empaquetados, y a su hijo durmiendo la siesta ella al fin podría sentarse y tomar un café nada glamuroso para un sábado a las 3 de la tarde pensó en llamar a Rosalie pero desecho la idea era mejor estar sola con sus recuerdos, ya mañana tendría tiempo para ser vital y buena amiga el sonido del teléfono le interrumpió su plan.

\- ¿Alo? Contesto.

\- ¿Bella como estas?- típico de su tía Esme llamarla en sábado, solo que cambio la hora y esta vez Mathias no podrá hablar con ella

\- Estoy bien tía ¿tú y Carlisle? – tomo asiento y soplo su café esperando el dialogo de siempre; bueno llamar dialogo a lo que Esme le contaba era una simple idea, su tía se enfrascaba en monologo sobre su vida en 8 días, siempre dada a divagar e Isabella era feliz sabiendo que al menos su tía tenia alguien velando por ella con amor.

\- Estamos bien linda y mi tesoro ¿cómo se porta? – suspirando respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Tu tesoro está tomando la siesta y se porta exactamente igual que siempre preguntón y te extraña me lo dijo anoche.

\- Oh mi ternurita, yo también lo extraño. Y ¿está todo bien?- la vacilación del tono de su tía la puso en tensión.

\- Sí, ¿tía segura que está todo bien? Te noto extraña-

-Dios niña no es nada que no se pueda solucionar… Isabella, Edward estuvo aquí- se quedó muda y hasta se mareo por no respirar.

\- ¿Qué?, Porque?- solo pudo balbucear no, no, no, esto no era algo simple, ella huyo lejos de su familia, de amigos y de todo para sanar más que todo, no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero cuando se enteró, ya Edward la había sacado de su vida, así que no se imaginaba que quería, yendo donde su tía-

\- Isabella cálmate sí, te necesito serena, - Esme hizo una pausa y ella respiro profundo - ¿estás calmada?

\- Lo más que puedo teniendo en cuenta que mi ex, el padre de mi hijo, estaba en tu casa, pero si estoy en calma, tía que hacia Edward en tu casa según tú, jamás ha ido.

\- Bueno Isabella esta es la casa de su papa también, así que él tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, ya sabes si hubiera sido por mi Carlisle se lo hubiera traído, es un hombre muy mono y de bebe era hermoso ya lo sabes así que no iba yo a dejarlo en la puerta cuando llevo 26 años con su papá y el pobre nunca nos había visitado-

\- Tía Esme estás divagando otra vez - suspiro debía calmarse un poco.

\- Oh lo siento ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy nerviosa, ok la cosa es que Edward estuvo aquí con una foto de Mathias, él ya sabe que es su hijo Bella, no pude negárselo cuando me lo pregunto.-

Las frases Edward , su hijo, ya lo sabe retumbaron en ella sabía que tarde o temprano, él se enteraría de su hijo, Mathias sabía que tenía un papa solo que no podía verlo aún, y ella no lo mantenía oculto para vengarse de él, pero a la luz de como la dejo, como rompió con ella, sin importarle todo el amor que ella le profesaba, ella oculto al niño por miedo , miedo a que él lo rechazará, a que crea que solo lo engatuso, como tanto pregonaba Elizabeth y Sihoban, y nada más lejos de eso su hijo era todo cuanto le quedaba de ese amor, no podía permitir que el arruinará eso también, ya ciertamente la arruino a ella para aceptar amor de otros, no se imaginaba que quería Edward yendo donde Esme, si tenía una foto de Mathias lo más probable es que tuviera también su dirección, como una reacción anormal e ilógica lo supo cuando cerró la puertas con llave, antes de siquiera volver hablar con Esme quien seguía llamándola por su nombre y diciéndole que tuviera calma.

\- ¿Calma? Tía Esme ¿Que voy hacer?-

-Él solo quiere conocerlo Bella, no estaba molesto- casi se echa a reír, si no fuera por el pánico irracional del que era presa. Ya Edward, no molesto por ocultarle a su hijo y ella era la viva imagen de calma claro.

\- No sabes lo buen actor que es tía Esme pero yo sí, que quiere porque aparecer de repente buscándonos no entiendo- a estas alturas sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

\- No me dijo Nena, pero si fuera yo, lo esperaría, me imagino que irá a verte…

\- Espero que no,- los pasos de su hijo le hicieron salir del estado catatónico – te llamo tía -

\- Solo no huyas sin avisarme ok? No lo voy a tolerar de nuevo – y se corto la comunicación.

\- ¿Por qué lloras mami?- ella lo cargo y lo apretó fuerte, respiro su dulce olor y trato de calmarse por el bien de su hijo.

\- Extraño a la tía Esme bebe- era lo más fácil de explicar, no podía decirle que su papá estaba probablemente en camino, para insultar a su mamá, por mantenerlo oculto, ¡No está molesto!, dijo Esme ella no lo creía con lo posesivo que es Edward, saber que tuve a su hijo alejado con toda intención de él, sabiendo lo que le dolió vivir separado de Carlisle, eran problemas ¿qué iba hacer sí decidía quitarle el niño?, ¿Debía llamar un abogado? O debía esperar a que Edward se presentara en su casa y tratar de razonar.

Pero que excusa tendría, mas qué la excusa de ¡estoy malditamente despechada aun!

Esa noche no durmió y tampoco lo hizo las siguientes seis noches, su nivel de ansiedad era tal, que la pequeña pastelería estaba al tope de dulces esa semana, no hubieron bajas en los pedidos y estaba más aprensiva que nunca con Mathias, no lo perdía de vista más que lo necesario y aun así llamaba a Rosalie a ver como estaba su bebe, el miedo y las ansias por ver a Edward crecían. Además no ayudaba el hecho de que aún no se aparecería, tal vez no vendría, tal vez no le importaba el niño, total si ella no le importo , pero sabía que se engañaba al pensar, que se olvidaría que ella le oculto a su hijo.

No había hablado con nadie ni siquiera con Emmet y el grandote le estaba dando su espacio, era por eso que eran tan buenos amigos, sabían respetar sus silencios.

Una semana más paso y ella estaba mas tranquila, confiando en sus instintos de que a él no le importaba y aunque le doliera, era un suspiro para su alma saber que en este momento Mathias no sufriría el rechazo de un padre, tal vez cuando crezca él lo buscara, pero ya el niño tendría las fuerzas de soportarlo, a ella por supuesto igual le dolerá, pero él está muy pequeño aun para sufrir el desprecio.

Recogiendo los juguetes que su hijo dejo regado, Isabella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos era extraño, aunque Mathias no estaba en casa, sino con Emmet. Esa noche ella estaba tranquila, con el curso de las cosas, según su tía Esme, no había vuelto a saber de Edward y ciertamente tampoco había venido, entonces todo estaba bien le dolía pensar que Edward solo supo de la existencia de su hijo, pero no hizo nada, no podía seguir pensando en eso, ya él lo sabía, esperaba que continuaran así el allá, ella aquí con su hijo y una vida libre de él. No importa cuánto se ame a una persona nunca realmente se llega a conocer a nadie bien, ella creía conocer a Edward, pero el solo le mostro lo que debía ver ella con su pasado de miseria emocional y sus 3 años en la correccional de menores no fue suficiente, aunque le entrego todo cada parte de sí misma, ella no fue suficiente buena para él y eso aun le dolía porque a pesar de todo, ella aun lo amaba y esperaba secretamente muy dentro de ella misma, que una vez Edward supiera de su hijo los buscara a los dos, pero obviamente aunque ella no se lo admitiría a nadie, solo le quedaba tener fe a la vida que se había forjado ella misma, eres más de lo que tu adolescente fue, tienes un hijo sano, una bonita casa propia, amigos y no estás vieja tienes 27 años aun, hay tiempo de sanar.

Recordó las palabras de Kate su terapeuta "Isabella está en ti el sanar, nadie va hacer que te sientas mejor, más que tú misma, debes importarte a ti misma, para importarles a otros", nunca entendió lo dicho, cuando solo tenía 18 años, pero ahora casi 10 años después ella sabía que Kate, le dio un arma, una medicina que ha estado ignorando, era importante para ella, sin ella que quedaría de Mathias, sin ella no habrían pasteles en la calle maple 345 de Florida, ella era alguien, una persona, no un algo y había llegado la hora de cerrar en verdad su ciclo Edward Cullen , se merecía ser amada por quien era, no por lo que podría ser.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, en el silencio de la pequeña casa y ella abrió la puerta sin saber, ni preguntar quién y mierda, sino debió ver antes, allí en todo su esplendor de dos metros cabello rebelde ojos verdes estaba Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward Cullen**

 **Peticiones Y Recuentros**

Detuvo el auto alquilado frente a la casa de isabella una muy modesta y pequeña casa de una sola planta tal como ella siempre le dijo que se imaginaba un hogar una casa blanca con detalles en azul cielo un pequeño y muy surtido jardín lleno de flores en variedad de especies y colores pudo distinguir los narcisos, una cerca blanca y césped sorprendentemente verde para el estado de florida su corazón desde hace una semana y media no andaba de manera normal y secretamente tenía el miedo de morir de un infarto o alguna cosa por tantas cosas que tenía en su cabeza entre la crisis financiera de una der las sedes de la compañía que lo llevo a Italia pasando por la presión de su abuela sobre el maldito matrimonio con angelá aun cuando el jamás ha decidido plegarse a ese capricho en singular , también estaba el inminente matrimonio roto de Alice y jasper en consecuencia clarise había estado tan triste llegando a lo primero de su lista aunque realmente es lo último que está haciendo buscar a su hijo él había estado en su mente todo el tiempo pero no había podido venir a conocerlo sin resolver la mierdas de su vida no creía que quisiera separarse de el en un futuro cercano por lo tanto se había dedicado a resolver lo mejor que pudo todo y aquí estaba tan cerca de ellos se mentía diciendo que solo quería saber del niño su corazón su alma su cuerpo y su mente estaban en sintonía con isabella él quería verla no importando que probablemente y con razón ella le odie el solo necesitaba verla .

Se bajó del carro y camino hacia la casa todo estaba en silencio tuvo miedo de que ellos no estuvieran y que si tal como le dijo esme ¿ella huía? Se negó a dejar que el pesimismo lo llenara respiro profundo y toco el timbre conteniendo el aire y entonces su corazón se detuvo y anduvo a toda marcha cuando la puerta se abrió y ella estaba allí hermosa igual que siempre sus ojos bien abiertos de ese marrón que le hacía querer comer dulces sus labios rosados y colmados tan suaves él lo sabía perfectamente y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta ella realmente no había cambiado tanto en 4 años si cabía decir estaba más hermosa que nunca el embarazo solo la volvió más madura

Buenas tardes bella- le sorprendió ser capaz de no sonar chillón de lo apretado que sentía el pecho ella estaba en blanco abría y cerraba su boca sin decir nada, el solo se quedó allí sin saber muy bien que más hacer y apretando sus manos en puño para no cometer el acto que quería que es realmente todo lo que más anhelaba tomarla y besarla abrazarla y decirle lo malditamente infeliz que ha sido sin ella no sabía cuándo sería un buen momento para comenzar a rogar, la vio negar y cuadrar sus hombros

Buenas, - él podía simplemente morir por haber escuchado su voz otra vez- ¿qué haces aquí Edward?- su voz aunque hermosa era tan fría como el invierno más crudo supo entonces que la felicidad de este encuentro era solo de él.

¿Qué hago aquí? Que te parece saber que tenemos un hijo- no quiso que sus palabras sonaran tan duras pero era la verdad ella tenía mucho que explicar y aunque tal vez era técnicamente su culpa haber estado lejos de ellos ella mejor que nadie sabía el dolor de crecer sin padre así como el mismo

Querrás decir que YO tengo un hijo – se calmó antes de contestar debía tener paciencia se recordó

-no estoy aquí para discutir tecnicismos isabella estoy para conocer a mi hijo, ese hijo que has mantenido en las sombras oculto de mí, - ella se vio sorprendida por sus palabras pero no dijo nada solo lo observaba – solo dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mantenerlo oculto? Juro por Dios que entiendo algunas cosas, bella ¿pero esto? Jamás pensé en ti como en alguien que apartara a un hijo de su papa.

\- te atreves a preguntar por qué Edward y asumes que sabes cosas- ella negó con la cabeza y avanzo hacia él, paso por su lado y se sentó en el mueble del porche el atardecer hacia su cabello más hermoso arrancando destellos rojos y nunca la había amado más que allí en ese momento cuando veía de propia mano el daño que le hizo.- bien Edward ya que entiendes algunas cosas entenderás que ya que yo fui un error en tu vida tuve miedo de hacer pasar a mi hijo por ese desprecio.- puñales eso eran sus palabras

-yo jamás dije que fueras un error- se excuso era lomas que podía hacer

-fui un error para mis padres Edward serlo para ti no era ciertamente algo lejos de la verdad- quería abrazarla y hacerle saber que para el ella siempre lo ha sido todo pero sabía que no le creería así que callo

Isabella yo… solo quiero conocerlo de verdad, es lo único que me trajo aquí el saber que tengo un hijo yo supongo que no puedes realmente culparme por eso '¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo supiste? – la última pregunta que quería contestar

Solo lo supe, ahora dime pro favor que me dejaras verlo bella yo…- tomo aire antes de seguir- mira sé que no tengo derechos a exigir y realmente no quiero exigirte nada sé que te lastime sé que no soy alguien que es bienvenido a tu vida créeme lo sé, pero no puedes hacerme pagar mis errores manteniendo a mi hijo lejos de mí y creo que tampoco el merece crecer sin saber de mí , nena tu sabes lo doloroso que es eso por favor bellas solo dejame estar cerca de él..- vio sus hombros temblar y realmente sintió ganas de consolarla la última vez que se vieron ella lloro y aun hoy 5 años después ella estaba otra vez llorando

No asumes una idea Edward él sabe de ti- eso hizo que se enfocara en escucharla- de verdad piensas que lo aleje de ti para herirte así de perra me crees, no Edward yo lo oculte de ti por miedo , miedo a que así como yo no era conveniente para ti mi hijo tampoco lo fuera créeme tu a mí el dolor de saber que no eres digno es peor que crecer sin padre.- maldito fuera el su abuela y el momento en que quiso ser alguien racional y se convirtió en cobarde ella le había dicho a mathias de el que otra muestra de lo maravillosa que ella era.

¿Dónde está el?- estaba ya ansioso tenían casi 30 minutos hablando y no veía al niño en ningún lado

Él está con Emmet esta noche – mierda quien carajos es emmet?- así que si en verdad quieres ver a mathias no será hoy y no será hasta que yo esté segura que esto no es otro capricho para ti Edward tener un hijo es para siempre no hay momentos adecuados para estar presente en la vida de un niño cuando entras en su vida eres indispensable para ellos y no importa si quieres o no debes estar allí – ufff reconocía lo que ella estaba diciéndole acaba de advertirle que si se hacía un padre activo para su hijo no podría luego renunciar a ese derecho y lo hizo con las palabras que el uso para dejarla eso solo hiso más grande el dolor en su pecho - entonces ¿ de verdad quieres esto? ¿es adecuado para ti tener su hijo?

Isabella en verdad no estoy aquí por un impulso yo… no sabes la alegría y angustia que he vivido desde que lo supe yo obviamente no sabré ser padre pero espero aprender junto a Matías bella dame una oportunidad mi intención no es solo ver si es verdad no mi intención es conocerlo tener con él lo que se fue negado con mi propio padre sé que es difícil para ti confiar en mi bella pero supongo que solo el tiempo me ayudara en eso ¿verdad? No te pido que olvides mi comportamiento pero sí que permitas conocer a mi hijo.

En algo tienes razón , no confió en ti y para serte sincera no quiero hacerlo Edward no te creo y tengo pavor porque yo puedo aguantar muchas cosas pero no voy tolerar que lastimes a mathias Edward es solo niño y aunque no te ha visto jamás él te ama porque yo no le dije la persona que eres yo solo le he dicho quién eres y porque no habías estado para el…- ella se volteo hacia él y clavo su mirada en el – si le haces daño a mi hijo Edward no habrá lugar en el infierno donde puedas correr de mi .- su mirada fiera junto a su amenaza no lo asusto al contrario su pene se levantó enseguida y su sangre se hizo más espesa se éxito al verla defender a su hijo pero eso no era nada nuevo ella siempre lo mantenía en un estado de excitación constante sacos su mente de allí antes de empeorar su situación

Yo no quiero lastimarlo, Bella, solo quiero conocerlo, ni siquiera estoy molesto por que me lo ocultaste aunque sé que los hijos no debemos nunca pagar por los errores de los padres sabes que tengo derechos y que si mis intenciones no fueran solo conocerlo habría estado aquí mucho antes con abogados ¿lo sabes verdad? ¿sabes que si te niegas tengo derechos? No es una amenaza bella- ella estaba más pálida y se maldijo por asustarla- no es esa mi intención bella solo quiero que lo sepas no estoy aquí para lastimarlos solo ya sabes estaría bien conocerlo estar para el asegurarme que está bien siempre

Eso espero, Edward, no quisiera estar más decepcionada de ti de lo que actualmente estoy, mathias no vendrá esta noche el emmet y tanya tenían una noche de golosinas y películas pero supongo que yo podría hablar con el mañana y te avisaría si el acepta verte es todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte

Lucho contra los celos de saber a su hijo con otro hombre haciendo cosas que él jamás había hecho y decidió ser un poco más racional pensar en frio es obvio que ellos tienen una vida en la cual el entraría de improvisto así que relego la rabia celos y demás cosas a un lado y se concentró en lo importante ella estaba aceptando que conociera su hijo no sería ahorita pero al menos ella no se había negado suspiro y sintió parte de tensión irse de si

Lo acepto en verdad, Bella, gracias pensé que tendría que rogarte –admitió casi riendo

No se trata de lo que tu necesites, Edward, lo hago por Mathias y porque si reconozco que tienes derechos y realmente conociendo el alcance de tu apellido me quitarías a mathias y no es algo que yo esté dispuesta aceptar.

Quiso golpearse el mismo no hacía por otra cosa que no fuera miedo ¡DIOS! ella le odia

Ya te dije esa no es mi intención, Bella, cree…-

Perdona que no te crea, Edward, pero ya has mentido antes.- le interrumpió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio ella viendo hacia el frente de la casa y viéndola a ella de repente; Isabella suspiro y se giró a verlo de nuevo

Si eso era todo, puedes marcharte Edward cuando hable con Mathias te aviso.-

Claro claro.- se apresuró a darle una tarjeta con su número de celular aunque no quería irse sabía que tenía que ser paciente – estaré esperando bella y gracias.

No quería irse y ella no se despidió solo paso por su lado y entro a su casa cerrando LA PUERTA Y DEJANDOLO AFUERA se quedó tal vez 10 o 15 minutos viendo la puerta hasta que reconoció que no haría que ella abriera puerta

Esperaría era lo mejor que podría hacer y rogar a toda entidad santa que le ayudase a estar allí para su hijo y recuperar a su mujer ya no más el Edward cobarde ya no era un chiquillo inmaduro a merced de su abuela y sus designios era un hombre capaz de ser tan o más fuerte que su anciana abuela y él sabía que solo tendría paz hasta que ellos estuvieran con él, con eso en mente arranco el carro y se prometió a si mismo que si isabella lo perdonaba alguna vez el haría todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para ser eso que ella necesitaba y cada promesa rota en la cumpliría por ahora necesitaba tiempo , tiempo para que ella confiara que conocer a su hijo no era solo un capricho sino una necesidad como el respirar.

Tiempo isabella dame tiempo mi amor…


	5. Chapter 5

**EWARD CULLEN**

 **MI HIJO ¿MI MUJER?**

Estaba ya ansioso cuando estaciono nuevamente frente la casa de isabella desde la mañana que ella le llamo para decirle que Mathias si quería verlo su cuerpo no le pertenecía lo mismo con su mente y sus emociones estaba echo un desastre de ansias y siendo realmente sincero consigo mismo él estaba cagado, tenía pavor al rechazo de su hijo ya le bastaba con la frialdad encontrada en isabella ayer

Pero él tenía que hacer esto era un momento crucial en su vida se aferraba a la esperanza de las palabras de isabella por teléfono

El acepto verte, por favor no le decepciones…

Así que sabiendo que el niño acepto verlo respiro profundamente y conto hasta diez para salir del auto la casa se veía exactamente igual que ayer solo que esta vez el sol del mediodía lo cubría todo con esplendor como dándole ánimos diciéndole que tal vez solo tal vez esto saldría bien miro al cielo y pensó "me toca algo de felicidad ¿cierto?" se le hicieron eternos los segundos transcurridos desde que se bajó del auto hasta que llego a la puerta y toco el timbre y su corazón se apretó cuando una voz pequeña grito

-mama la puerta…- la fotografía tiene una voz y tan increíble como suene sintió su corazón hacerse más grande aun no lo veía pero lo sentía quería tumbar la puerta y verlo de una vez pero se obligó a esperar.

Y entonces la imagen más hermosa jamás vista por sus ojos estuvo frente al allí estaba su mujer porque aunque estuvieran separados (momentáneamente) su corazón y todo su ser la reconocían a ella como su mujer, cargando a su hijo ambos hermosos en sus bellezas fuera de lo común ambos de piel clara ojos verdes y marrones y ambos suyos.

Buenas¡- apenas pudo decir el nudo de su garganta no le dejaba respirar

Buenos días Edward pasa- ella estaba fresca y calmada ojala le enseñe como llegar el a ese estado el niño en brazos de bella estaba mudo viéndolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes tan iguales a los del ismo en color pero con la bondad y fuerza de los de ella es perfecto pensó, ella se dio vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el interior de la casa no vio más nada a parte de ellos dos hasta que estuvieron en una estancia algo pequeña en colores claros y azules tomo asiento frente a isabella que tenía el niño en su regazo –Mathias bebe él es Edward cielo tu papa.- la carita de su hijo primero frunció el ceño luego una tímida y lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su boca

¿papá?- susurro bajito y entonces sus lágrimas no tuvieron retención y las dejo fluir

Si Mathias yo soy papa.- su corazón estaba a punto de reventar de amor al decir esas palabras él era un padre y ese niño sonriéndole era suyo para amarlo estuvo seriamente tentado a arrancar a el niño de los brazos de su mama hasta que vio que ella también lloraba y dejo ir la ira pero igual extendió sus manos hacia el niño quien tan asombroso como fuera fue con él y si había pensado que saber de el niño y oír su voz fueron momentos únicos nada en sus 30 años le había preparado para sostenes el cuerpo de su hijo en sus brazos su calor lo lleno en lugares donde durante tanto tiempo estuvo frio y su olor se llevó los malos momentos el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo era sin duda su redención su felicidad poder sostenerlo y saber que él lo aceptaba era sin duda algo por lo que todo lo vivido valía la pena

Se arrepentía de haber dejado a isabella pero si se ponía pensar tal vez era así como todo tenía que suceder y no cambiaría este momento de conocer a su hijo por nada del dolor que había vivido sin ellos daba gracias a DIOS que le mantuvo vivo a pesar de querer morir y que los guardo a ellos para este momento decidió solo disfrutar de eso y abrazo fuerte a su hijo repitiéndole en voz baja que lo amaba y le pedía perdón por no haber estado allí , porque él no culpaba a isabella se culpaba a si mismo por ser tan débil y dejarla ir.

Tal vez hubieran pasado horas tal vez solo minutos pero de repente se dio cuenta que isabella los había dejado solos mientras Mathias le contaba una historia de juegos en el parque

-y el tío em me enseña a jugar al futbol pero no me gusta…- había nombrado al tío em unas 20 veces y aunque trato de mantener el monstro de los celos fuera de conversación no lograba del todo

-bueno si no quieres jugar futbol no lo hagas- le respondió sonriendo y el niño igual sonrió

-¿vas a quedarte para siempre?- la pregunta vino después de un rato de silencio y era la última pregunta que quería responder

-tanto tiempo como tú me quieras aquí Mathias- esperaba esa respuesta fuera suficiente aún no había pensado que hacer su necesidad más básica había sido conocer al niño pero tenía claro que el tenia responsabilidades personas a su cargo una compañía que dirigir y una vida hecha en NY. Vacía y frívola pero su vida no estaba en florida al contrario de él y su mama que estaban instalados aquí esas reflexiones trajeron otra ronda de pensamientos agobiantes

-siempre,- le contesto – ahora seremos una familia papi…- papi el termino era increíble más aún si estaba dirigido hacia el pero el anhelo de su hijo no era diferente al suyo pero viendo que isabella no soportaba estar en la misma habitación con el aun con el niño no creía que eso fuera posible inmediatamente.

-ven acá peque- le dijo tomándolo en brazos – voy estar siempre para ti, sino estuve antes fue porque no pude pero desde hoy y para siempre estaré para ti viva contigo o no ¿lo sabes verdad?

Esperaba que sus 4 años le hicieran entender esas palabras era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle a su hijo antes de hablar con isabella y comenzar a rogar por su perdón.

El día fue lo máximo de echo el mejor día jamás vivido en su vida a pesar del silencio y distanciamiento de isabella Edward disfruto de su hijo jugaron a la pelota comieron dulces y almorzaron e isabella le dirigía palabras breves trato de que eso no ensombreciera su felicidad pero tuvo que reconocer que eso opaco su dicha pero se consoló pensando que ella le dijo que tenían que hablar así que una vez Mathias estuvo duchado cenado y durmiendo se encontraba esperando a isabella en la cocina ella estaba en la sala hablando con alguien no quería dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la conversación de ella con alguien realmente importante a juzgar por la seriedad de su tono esperaba y rezaba de echo estaba a punto de pactar con algún ente celestial o algo para que ella estuviera soltera y sin nadie pero sabía que aunque estuvieses soltera no tener a alguien detrás no era una opción ella era hermosa y solo su físico sino su persona no se hacía tonto lo mejor que tenía para ayudarse a sí mismo era que él la amaba y la conocía

Estaba en medio de un plan bastante brillante para decirle que aun el ama cuando ella entro a la cocina viéndose arrebatadoramente hermosa como siempre

-ok, Edward vamos a poner las cosas claras- se puso tenso enseguida- gracias por venir y no estar molesto- ¿wtf? –se reconocer eso así que gracias.

-yo te dije que no quería problemas solo conocer a mi hijo-

-no me puedes culpar por no creerte Edward, - dijo ella tomando asiento en la mesa frente a el – ahora que él te ha conocido Edward como vas hacer nosotros vivimos aquí y tú en NY. Sé que le has dicho que estarás siempre para él y es algo lindo y todo pero su mente pequeña no conoce Edward las distancias que si él quiere verte un lunes y tu estas trabajando? No puedes prometer cosas que no estarán bajo tu responsabilidad,

El entendía lo que ella está diciéndole y aunque su mente le decía que lo mejor era que ella viviera con él y se fueran juntos al fin del mundo donde nada ni nadie los separara sabía que ella como siempre tenía razón

-no es solo decirlo Bella, en verdad voy a estar allí, he pensado tomarme un mes de vacaciones para realmente conocernos él y yo, ya después veré que hacer pero no miento cuando digo que no quiero estar separado del (ustedes dijo en su mente) jamás en un futuro próximo, sé que no confías en mi te lo dije ayer el tiempo estará de mi lado el será mi testigo.

-eso espero de verdad Edward no quiero ver a mi hijo herido en alguna forma y lo siento pero no lo quiero cerca de tu abuela o tu mama…-allí estaba el verdadero problema ella no lo iba dejar llevar al niño donde su familia y él lo entendía su abuela y su mamá nunca la trataron con cortesía siempre la hirieron y de echo su abuela solo quería alejar a Mathias de Isabella

-lo sé, yo tampoco lo quiero cerca de ellas – era triste pero era la verdad

-bueno entonces si estamos de acuerdo en que no lastimaras a mi hijo yo realmente no tengo problema en que lo veas, y pases tiempo con el.-

-gracias- le dijo de corazón

-yo supongo que la que debe agradecer soy yo. Lo mantuve oculto de ti y lo siento en verdad Edward pero él era mi prioridad no podía arriesgarme a que los prejuicios y demás cosas lastimaran lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, así que gracias por ser compresivo – allí estaba su mujer dulce ella era única y no entendía que él no estuviese molesto aunque ella lastimo ella igual tuvo su bebe eso era algo por lo cual él la amaba- ahora ya es tarde y mañana debo trabajar así que…

-¡Ohhh! si claro me voy ¿puedo venir mañana?-

-puedes venir siempre que necesites ver a tu hijo ya te lo dije.-

Asintió y no dijeron nada más él sabía que debía tener paciencia con ella pero ya que tenía vía libre para venir entonces e tendría un comportamiento irreprochable para con ella

Nota (el capítulo es corto lo sé pero van hacer así casi todos ellos irán poco a poco)


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Cullen

Capítulo 6

Tiempo junto a ellos…

Nada ni siquiera su abuela o su madre con sus dramas o la empresa que dirigía con su gran aumento de pequeños y grandes ´problemas podían hacer algo en contra de la dicha que Edward había vivido excepto quizás que bella lo trataba con una cortesía que rayaba en lo ridículo mientras que mathias le dio la bienvenida sin más a su vida ella estaba tan lejos de el que casi estaba quedando calvo de la frustración que lo invadía

Ella se limitaba a saludarlo y a despedirse o comunicarle cualquier cosa referente al niño hace una semana que él había conocido a mathias y era sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores semanas de su vida su hijo era inteligente cariñoso muy creativo y sobre todas las cosas era un niño sano y feliz isabella lo había estado haciendo bien sin su ayuda esperaba no dañar su trabajo claro que el niño fuera receptivo a él no se aplicaba a su mama.

Por ese motivo hoy decidió llevar la cena el mismo no dejaría que isabella cocinara y la sorprendería con su favorito ella era tan fácil de complacer unas hamburguesas con bastante queso carne doble y papas fritas con Coca-Cola era lo mejor que podía hacer ya antes la había impresionado con grandes cenas y ella no se sintió a gusto por eso la táctica que emplearía para recuperarla seria tratarla como ella es aceptar que no es refinada y sus gustos son simples ella atesora los recuerdos y obsequios por las personas en ellos no por la cantidad o el precio que estén incluidos

Así que decidido salió del hotel paso por la hamburguesería y resolvió parar también en una tienda de autoservicio para comprar golosinas varias compro solo los dulces que el sabia le gustaban a isabella era una manera de hacerle saber que el se acordaba de su tiempo juntos y que ella era tan importante como para acordarse sus gustos una vez lo tuvo todo hizo otra parada en la establecimiento de películas y llevo varias que según su sobrina Clarise eran divertidas y una del capitán américa porque bella tenia o tiene aún no lo sabe una obsesión por el capitán ¡¿las pendejeras que hago por amor verdad? Negando monto en su carro otra vez e hizo el camino hacia la casa de isabella

No esperaba realmente que isabella se tirara en sus brazos, ella se alegró sí, pero fue porque Emmet no podía cuidar al niño y ella tenía una cita,

Disimuló muy bien la rabia y el pánico que sentía por esa información y junto con Mathias prepararon su banquete de comida chatarra el niño estaba extasiado y él estaba divido otra vez sentía alegría por ser el causante de esa alegría en su hijo pero como ya venía siendo un estado normal en el desde hace un mes él estaba echo un revoltijo de sentimientos sentía felicidad, tristeza, dolor y sobre todo amor y mucha, mucha preocupación no sabía cómo hacer él había estado trabajando desde aquí pero ponto tendría que ir hasta allá en persona y no quería tener que despegarse de su hijo suspirando comió su hamburguesa y observo a Mathias que comía tranquilamente…

Pasaban las diez y con el cuerpo pequeño de su hijo en brazos él estaba observando desde la ventana la oscuridad y pensando en la última conversación con Jasper la empresa estaba bien solo que los nuevos clientes querían hablar con el que fuera el mismo quien les mostrara que su inversión estaría bien además de que pronto seria el día de campo oficial para padres e hijos en el cual este año él tendría un hijo pero dudaba realmente que Isabella dejara que Mathias viajara con él a New York tampoco el sentía muchos deseos de que su abuela y su mama vieran al niño independientemente de que bella lo haya prohibido él sabía que esas dos mujeres son toxicas para cualquier niño.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un coche rojo estacionándose frente a la casa coche desde bella con su vestido negro bajo y despidió con la mano a una mujer rubia. Respiro aliviado al no ver a un hombre traerla según Mathias su mami salía siempre con rose su maestra la rabia y miedo habían bajado solo una décima al escuchar eso, isabella entro y el solo quería llegar hasta ella y abrazarla pero ella soltando su bolso y abrigo muy formalmente le dijo

-¡Buenas noches!- se acercó hasta ellos y acaricio la mejilla regordeta de su hijo, su olor dulce y tierno lo lleno y suspiro profundamente para llenarse de ella- ¿Cómo se portó?

-bien,-dijo él y beso a su hijo apretándolo más en contra de si- es un niño maravilloso Bella lo has hecho bien- admitió y aprovecho que ella estaba cerca para tomar su mano ella por fortuna no la retiro- estoy orgulloso de ti y de él,- negando con la cabeza medio sonrió- a esta edad la hija de Alice ya formaba berrochen épicos solo por no hacer lo que Alice decía

Ella también sonrió

-gracias en verdad tienes una opinión alta Edward Mathias… bueno el a veces también hace berrinches solo que sabe que si los hace perderá algún juguete o día d juego – con su otra mano peino al niño- aunque a veces lo olvida para llorar y gritar

Ambos rieron de su hijo quien se removió e isabella retiro su mano de la Edward quien noto su Ausencia inmediatamente y espero que la decepción no fuera reflejada en su cara, tiempo Edward tiempo se repitió para sí mismo

Juntos hicieron el camino hacia el cuarto del niño lo cambiaron y acostaron cuando estaban por salir Mathias despertó

-Papi duerme conmigo- dijo sosteniendo a su dragón de peluche

Dividido entre lo que su hijo le pedía lo que él quería observo a isabella antes de responder ella suspiro se encogió de hombros y observo a entre él y su hijo hasta que negando con la cabeza hablo

-Bien, bebe papa puede quedarse.- beso la frente de su hijo y pasando junto a Edward toco su brazo y le dijo- buenas noches.

Sonriendo Edward se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón quedando en bóxer y franela se acostó con su hijo quien de inmediato se enrosco en el cual boa constrictor y el suspiro feliz poco se dijo falta poco mi amor así rodeado del calor de Mathias y los pensamientos de su bella morena durmiendo al final del pasillo se entregó al sueño. Mañana seria otro día otra oportunidad tendría que empezar acercarse más a bella ya se las ingeniaría…

 _ **NARRADOR…**_

Mientras la pequeña tierna y nueva familia dormían plácidamente ninguno con más preocupación sobre lo que harían mañana isabella pensaba en Edward, el en ella y Mathias solo dormido perdido en los juegos al dormir

Un coche negro arranco rápido de frente la casa el chofer en silencio veía por retrovisor a su único pasajero apretó sus puños y cerrando la ventanilla echo una última mirada a frente lleno de flores de la casa de isabella, al fin sabía dónde estaba la furcia y al fin tenía una sino dos de las debilidades de Edward quien creía que tenía más derecho que cualquiera a ser feliz

-Eso piensas Edward pero no será así si yo tengo algo que decir,-

El pasajero estaba furioso con Edward e Isabella ellos estaban tratando de jugar a la casita pensando que no afectaría a nadie pues ciertamente si estaba en sus manos y al diablo con todo claro que estaba en sus manos ellos no serían felices al menos no juntos no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer ni a quien tuviera que llevarse en su plan

-llévame al hotel fausto y llama a Paul y Lucas tenemos trabajo que hacer…

 _ **Nota de autora.**_

 _ **Primeramente gracias a las que leen y a las que se han tomado la tarea de comentar. Como lectora que soy mas que escritora ciertamente tengo por costumbre dejarle saber a mis autoras un rw no cuesta nada no empobrece a nadie pero es de gran satisfacción al que lo lee así que**_

 _ **¿Me dicen que les parece?**_

 _ **Ya vemos que Edward se apodera poco a poco de su papel de papa con isabella bueno poco a poco ella es literalmente yo así que no va ser tan blanda con el jajajajaj pero tranquilas Edward es mi amor así que habrá felicidad**_

 _ **Quien creen que es la persona de coche ¿espero sus teorías….?**_

 _ **Gracias a Fer Cullen Fraser ella es mi beta y mi principal presión para que no deje de escribir es en serio chicas ella me pregunta ya está listo ¿para cuándo? no te daré almuerzo sino terminas el capítulo… jajaja mentira pero si gracias hermana… nos leemos la próxima…**_

 _ **Adelantos del prox cap. ¿dejan rw y los dejare?….**_


End file.
